


Une Soirée inoubliable

by MiyaM (Miya_Morana)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hangover, M/M, Morning After, Noel - Freeform, première fois
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/MiyaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loïc se réveille dans une chambre qui n'est pas la sienne et n'a apparemment pas passé la nuit seul. Pourtant, il peine à se souvenir de la soirée de la veille.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une Soirée inoubliable

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit pour l'échange de Noël 2008 de la [Lanterne fringante](http://lanterne.forumactif.com/index.htm).

Ce fut le bruit de la douche qui le réveilla. Il entrouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt pour les protéger de la lumière agressive du jour. Avec un grognement, il se retourna dans son lit. Celui-ci grinça. Son lit ne grinçait jamais. Les yeux de Loïc se rouvrirent d’un coup et le jeune homme se redressa rapidement. Ce qui s’avéra ne pas être la plus brillante des idées. Sa tête se mit à tourner violemment et il dut combattre une vive envie de régurgiter son repas de la vieille, quel qu’il soit. Ah oui, sa mémoire lui revenait : la veille au soir, il avait mangé de la dinde farcie aux marrons. Ce qui signifiait que la veille, c’était le soir du Réveillon.

Il se rappelait avoir rejoint Sarah après le repas de famille et la traditionnelle ouverture des cadeaux pour l’accompagner à une fête donnée par le neveu du demi-frère du cousin au deuxième degré de sa colocataire, bref un des habituels plans foireux de la jeune étudiante en Lettres. La fête avait effectivement lieu, non pas comme l’année précédente, où ils s’étaient retrouvés comme deux ronds de flan devant un immeuble désaffecté vide. Cette fois-ci, Loïc n’en avait pas cru ses yeux lorsqu’ils étaient arrivés à la grande villa qu’habitait le parent éloigné de son amie. De la musique s’en échappait, mais la maison la plus proche étant située à plus de quatre cents mètres de là, il y avait peu de risques qu’un voisin appelle la police à cause du bruit. Il avait échangé un regard enchanté avec Sarah et tous deux étaient entrés dans la villa, prêts à faire la fête.

Un autre grincement du lit ramena Loïc au présent, et il regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une chambre située sous un toit légèrement incliné. La table vide et l’absence de toute autre décoration qu’un tableau relativement neutre accroché au mur laissait penser que la pièce était une chambre d’ami relativement peu usitée. Ses habits traînaient sur le sol. C’est alors que le jeune homme réalisa un léger, ô si petit détail. Il était nu sous l’épais duvet. Bon sang, il n’aurait jamais dû boire autant la veille !

Ce n’était pas entièrement de sa faute. Après tout, comment ne pas boire lorsque dans chaque recoin de la villa on avait installé des bars où des jolies filles vous préparaient de délicieux cocktails qu’elles vous servaient avec un grand sourire ? Loïc se rappelait être allé chercher des verres pour Sarah et lui avant de retrouver la jeune fille sur une piste de danse installée dans ce qui semblait être un des salons – cette villa était vraiment immense. Le terme de manoir lui était venu à l’esprit. Ils avaient dansé un long moment. Ensemble, avec des inconnus, avec deux ou trois personnes que le jeune homme avait vaguement identifié comme des connaissances de Sarah... puis ils étaient arrivés. Loïc l’avait immédiatement reconnu, malgré toutes ces années passées. Benjamin Toscan. Curieusement, le garçon qu’il avait connu à l’école à l’âge de dix ans n’avait pas tellement changé. Certes, il ne ressemblait plus à un gamin à présent, mais ses cheveux bruns-roux se dressaient toujours en pagaille sur sa tête, ses yeux noisettes brillaient toujours avec la même intensité, et son sourire lui donnait toujours l’air aussi sincèrement heureux. Sans compter qu’il avait toujours à ses côtés une superbe fille.

Loïc se rappelait encore de combien il avait été jaloux et furieux lorsque Benjamin lui avait volé sa « petite amie ». Le souvenir faisait à présent sourire le jeune homme ; après tout, la seule chose qu’il ait jamais fait avec Stéphanie avait été de l’embrasser sur la joue.

Apparemment, Loïc non plus ne devait pas trop avoir changé, car Benjamin l’avait tout de suite reconnu. Il avait crié son nom à travers la foule, avait tiré sa compagne dans leur direction et avait serré le Breton dans ses bras, comme s’ils avaient autrefois été les meilleurs amis du monde. Ce qu’ils avaient été, avant Stéphanie. Benjamin lui avait alors présenté la jeune femme avec lui (sa cousine Amélie) et Loïc lui avait présenté Sarah, puis ils avaient longuement discuté, tentant de rattraper le temps passé. Les filles, qui s’ennuyaient un peu, étaient aller chercher des boissons pour tout le monde et, après les avoir fait boire un peu, les avaient traînés sur la piste de danse. Le jeune homme se rappelait avoir dansé, serré entre les deux filles et un sourire idiot se dessina sur son visage.

Le bruit de la douche s’arrêta brusquement, et Loïc revint au présent, son sourire s’effaçant immédiatement. Qui se trouvait derrière la porte de la salle de bain ? Il fit une petite prière pour que ce ne soit pas Sarah, leur amitié était trop importante à ses yeux pour être détruite par une histoire de fesses. Loïc sortit du lit et attrapa son boxer, l’enfilant prestement. C’est alors qu’il remarqua son reflet dans un miroir accroché au mur. Le jeune homme faisait peur à voir. Ses cheveux noirs étaient ébouriffés dans tous les sens, des cernes soulignaient ses yeux verts rougis par le manque de sommeil, et quant à sa peau encore plus pâle que d’habitude, elle était couverte de marques. Il porta la main au suçon qui ornait son cou, remarquant ainsi l’hématome violacé encerclant son poignet. Un bleu s’étendait sur son épaule opposée et, après une inspection un peu plus minutieuse, des marques de griffures lui striaient le dos. Comme dans un rêve, des sensations lui revinrent par bribes. Des lèvres sur sa peau. Des mains sur son corps. Des dents mordillant ses lèvres. Des ongles égratignant sa chair. Puis un visage passa brièvement devant ses yeux : Amélie, les lèvres humides de leur baiser. Il avait embrassé Amélie. Ou plutôt elle l’avait embrassé. Oui, ça lui revenait maintenant, leur petit quatuor s’était retrouvé dans une chambre à jouer à Action ou Vérité avec une bande d’inconnus, comme de vrais enfants. Était-ce Amélie dans la salle de bain ? Elle avait dû se laver les cheveux, car il entendait le bruit d’un sèche-cheveux à présent.

Attrapant son pantalon, Loïc s’assit sur le lit, détournant son regard de son reflet déchevelé. L’étudiant en Droit commença lentement à s’habiller tout en forçant son esprit à retourner à la soirée de la veille. Il revint à la chambre, à la douzaine de personnes passablement imbibées qui se lançaient des défis stupides et se posaient des questions intimes. Il avait appris beaucoup de choses cette nuit. Que Sarah avait en ce moment le béguin pour son professeur de littérature du Moyen Âge, qu’une des filles présentes avait toujours rêvé de faire l’amour dans une église, qu’Amélie avait perdu sa virginité à l’âge de quinze ans dans les vestiaires de son lycée... ou alors ça c’était Benjamin ? Toujours était-il qu’après avoir dû admettre n’avoir jamais couché avec deux filles à la fois et déclaré qu’objectivement Benjamin était la personne la plus canon dans la pièce, Loïc en avait eu marre des questions personnelles et avait demandé à son tour une action. Ensuite... ensuite... Le jeune homme soupira, laissant sa tête tomber entre ses mains. Un vague gémissement échappa à ses lèvres en réponse à la douleur qui perça sous son crâne. Le sourire carnassier d’une blonde. Était-ce cette blonde dans la salle de bain à cet instant ? Est-ce que ça avait été ça, son action ? Coucher avec elle ? Non. Non, ensuite, il était sorti. Oui, il se souvenait être allé sur une terrasse, les autres participants du jeu derrière lui. La terrasse était haute, ils étaient au dernier étage. Il en était sûr, parce qu’il avait dû grimper sur le rebord et marcher sur toute la longueur du muret. Maintenant qu’il y pensait, c’était une action vraiment idiote déjà en temps normal, et encore plus si l’imbécile qui l’avait acceptée était ivre. Ce qui avait été son cas.

Il avait perdu l’équilibre. Failli tomber. Une poigne de fer s’était refermée sur son poignet au dernier moment, le tirant sur la terrasse, lui sauvant la vie. Loïc s’était tout de même fait mal en tombant. Son épaule avait heurté un pot de plante alors qu’il avait atterri à moitié sur Benjamin. En relevant la tête, il avait croisé le regard tétanisé de son ancien camarade d’école. Ils étaient restés ainsi, couché l’un sur l’autre, à se fixer, le souffle court. Puis Benjamin avait levé la main, caressé sa joue...

La porte de la salle de bain s’ouvrit brusquement et l’objet de ses pensées fit irruption dans la pièce. Loïc en lâcha la chemise qu’il venait de ramasser. Il n’avait même pas entendu le son du sèche-cheveux s’arrêter. Benjamin était à tomber. Il portait ses vêtements de la veille, pantalon noir et chemise blanche, mais ses pieds étaient nus sur le parquet de la chambre, ses cheveux flottaient élégamment sur ses épaules, et malgré de légères cernes ses yeux brillaient de plaisir et de bonne humeur. Et surtout, il lui adressait un sourire si radieux que si Loïc avait été en neige il aurait fondu instantanément. C’était le même sourire que Benjamin lui avait adressé après qu’il l’ait embrassé. Car c’était lui, Loïc, qui avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de son ami. Benjamin avait tout de suite répondu, entrouvrant la bouche pour l’inviter à approfondir le baiser. Lorsqu’ils s’étaient enfin séparés, à bout de souffles, Benjamin lui avait souri, de ce sourire heureux, mais aussi légèrement satisfait. Et Loïc avait pris peur. Il s’était relevé aussi vite que son état d’ébriété le lui avait permis et était parti en courrant. Il s’était engouffré dans un couloir et avait commencé à dévaler un escalier lorsque Benjamin l’avait rejoint. En moins de temps qu’il n’en aurait fallu pour le dire, le Breton s’était retrouvé plaqué contre le mur, la bouche de Benjamin dévorant la sienne, et il avait répondu avec enthousiasme aux attentions de son ami. Il avait plongé ses mains dans les mèches fauves de l’autre garçon et collé ses hanches à celles de Benjamin, avait senti son corps réagir aux caresses baladeuses et aux frictions que provoquait son ami. Lorsqu’un groupe de fille les avait bousculés pour pouvoir passer, ils avaient échangé un regard plein de passion et s’était rapidement engouffrés dans une chambre.

Loïc devait probablement arborer un air perdu, car pendant que ses souvenirs lui étaient enfin revenu Benjamin était venu s’asseoir à côté de lui.

« Loïc ? » demanda-t-il d’un ton quelque peu inquiet. « Loïc, est-ce que ça va ? »

Le Breton déglutit, levant son regard vers les yeux noisette de son... de son amant ? Il se rappelait avoir trébuché jusqu’au lit, Benjamin lui retirant ses vêtements avec force alors que lui-même déboutonnait prestement la chemise du brun, touchait sa peau avec avidité, griffait violemment ses épaules. Benjamin lui avait rendu la pareille, l’embrassant avec fougue, lui dévorant le cou, agrippant ses fesses pour serrer leurs bassins l’un contre l’autre. Ils avaient basculé sur le lit, et son partenaire avait commencé à explorer son corps avec sa langue, ses clavicules tout d’abord, puis son torse, son abdomen, allant toujours plus bas, toujours plus bas... puis plus rien. Noir total.

Loïc sursauta légèrement lorsque Benjamin posa sa main sur sa cuisse.

« Loïc ? » répéta-t-il pour la troisième fois, et le Breton lui répondit enfin.

« Benjamin, je... on... » Il prit une grande inspiration, s’apprêtant à se lancer, mais Benjamin le coupa.

« C’était la première fois que ça t’arrivait ? D’être attiré par un autre homme ? » Sa voix n’était ni moqueuse ni condescendante. Juste compréhensive, et peut-être un petit peu curieuse. Son timbre chaleureux mit Loïc en confiance, et l’étudiant acquiesça.

« Je ne me souviens pas de tout, » admit-il en détournant le regard.

« De quoi te souviens-tu ? » lui demanda Benjamin. Sa main était toujours sur sa cuisse, chaude et rassurante. Dans son immobilité muette, elle parlait de soutien et de confort.

« Je me souviens du baiser sur la terrasse, » répondit Loïc en regardant le plancher. Il pouvait sentir ses joues rosir légèrement. « Je me souviens de l’escalier, et de comment on a atterri ici, dans cette chambre. Je me souviens... » il s’interrompit à nouveau, lança un coup d’œil en biais à Benjamin avant de retourner à son observation des lattes en bois. Il y avait un peu de poussière sous la table de chevet. « Nous deux, sur le lit. Ta... ta bouche sur ma peau. Qui descendait... et puis c’est tout, rien d’autre. »

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel Benjamin sembla réfléchir à ce qu’il allait dire.  
« Et ce dont tu te souviens, tu le regrettes ? » demanda-t-il. Loïc releva la tête et posa son regard sur son compagnon. Il prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.

« Non, » souffla-t-il. « Mais je regrette de ne pas me souvenir de la fin. » Il était sûr que ses joues allaient prendre feu. Benjamin lui sourit, de ce sourire qui remuait quelque chose dans la poitrine de Loïc, et lui déposa un petit baiser sur la pointe du nez.

« Tu t’en souviens, de la fin. Tu t’es endormi à ce moment-là. J’avoue avoir trouvé ça légèrement vexant. » Benjamin posa un regard amusé sur le Breton abasourdi. Il se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura : « Si tu veux, une autre fois on pourra finir ce qu’on a commencé. »

Loïc frissonna et posa sa main sur celle de son ami. Il la fit glisser un peu plus haut avant de répondre.

« Pourquoi attendre ? »

Avec un sourire, le Breton franchit la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres et embrassa Benjamin. Ce baiser était beaucoup plus tendre que tous ceux qu’ils avaient échangé la veille. Loïc laissa l’autre garçon le coucher sur le lit et commencer à ouvrir son pantalon, trop occupé à déboutonner à nouveau cette fichu chemise. Après avoir retiré le vêtement agaçant, il laissa ses mains parcourir la peau ferme de son compagnon, caressant les griffures qu’il y avait laissées la veille. Il posa ses lèvres sur son épaule, sa clavicule, puis remonta vers son cou pour aller embrasser la peau sensible derrière son oreille. L’odeur de Benjamin emplissait ses narines, ses petits gémissements le faisaient frissonner, et il fondait entre ses mains habiles. Il souleva les hanches pour permettre à l’autre garçon de lui retirer d’un mouvement rapide pantalon et caleçon, et gémit de plaisir lorsque la main chaude de Benjamin se posa sur son membre. Il accompagna les gestes du rouquin par des mouvements de bassin lascifs. Un léger cri de surprise échappa à ses lèvres lorsqu’une bouche humide se referma sur son sexe. Pris dans un tourbillon de sensations délicieuses, il n’avait même pas remarqué que Benjamin était à présent agenouillé à califourchon sur ses jambes, la tête penchée sur son pénis, les lèvres étirées autour de la chair gonflée. C’était probablement la chose la plus excitante que Loïc ait jamais vue. Puis leurs regards se croisèrent, se fixèrent l’un sur l’autre, et la passion que le Breton vit dans les yeux de son amant suffit à le faire jouir. L’orgasme le prit par surprise, et un long gémissement dans lequel on pouvait reconnaître le nom de son amant résonna dans la pièce.

Il fallut quelques instants à Loïc pour qu’il revienne à lui. Benjamin était à nouveau à côté de lui, son sourire lumineux éclairant son visage. Le Breton l’embrassa, goûtant une saveur nouvelle et un peu étrange, mais pas vraiment désagréable, sur la langue de son amant. Il lui fallut une seconde pour réaliser que s’était lui-même qu’il goûtait. La sensation était grisante. D’ailleurs... Il rompit le baiser à contrecœur.

« Tu n’as pas... » fit-il en posant la main sur la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de Benjamin. Fébrilement, il ouvrit la fermeture éclair et libéra l’érection de son amant, qu’il commença à masser. C’était une sensation étrange que de tenir un pénis autre que le sien dans sa main. Les petits bruits qu’émettait Benjamin l’encouragèrent à le caresser plus franchement. Puis Loïc prit sa décision et se tortilla légèrement pour glisser plus bas dans le lit. Il approcha son visage de l’érection de son amant, sentant son propre membre recommencer à durcir.  
« Tu n’es pas obligé, » lui souffla Benjamin, et le Breton releva la tête. Les yeux de Benjamin brûlaient de désir. Sans le quitter du regard, Loïc sortit sa langue et goûta délicatement le sexe devant lui. Il avait un goût assez semblable à celui qu’avait eu la bouche de Benjamin lors de leur précédent baiser, en un peu moins prononcé, un peu plus musqué également. Loïc fit parcourir à sa langue toute la longueur de l’érection de son amant avant d’en embrasser le bout. Sa main gauche tenait la taille de Benjamin, mais sa droite avait filé entre ses jambes et caressait son sexe à nouveau dur. Puis Loïc prit son amant dans la bouche, aussi loin qu’il pouvait le faire sans s’étouffer, et commença un mouvement de va-et-vient qui rendit bien vite Benjamin pantelant. Celui-ci gémissait tellement fort que toute la villa devait l’entendre. Loïc se demanda brièvement si son propre orgasme avait été aussi bruyant lorsque Benjamin jouit dans sa bouche. Il tenta bien d’avaler, mais manqua de s’étouffer et dut se redresser en toussant. Puis Benjamin était agenouillé face à lui, sa main avait rejoint celle de Loïc sur son sexe, et après quelques mouvements rapides le Breton jouit à nouveau.

Les deux garçon se laissèrent retomber sur le lit, à bout de souffle. Il restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, à regarder le plafond, laissant leur respiration reprendre peu à peu un rythme normal. Puis Loïc tourna la tête vers Benjamin, et celui-ci lui sourit.

« Je suppose qu’il va falloir que je reprenne une douche, maintenant, » commenta-t-il avant de remarquer l’air sérieux de son amant. « Loïc ? »

Le Breton se redressa sur un coude pour mieux regarder son ami.

« Et moi, je suis censé faire quoi, après ? Retourner à ma petite vie bien rangée, comme si rien ne s’était passé ? »

Benjamin le regarda, son sourire se fit moins large mais plus serein.

« Seulement si c’est ce que tu veux. » Il eut l’air d’hésiter un peu, puis, reportant son regard sur le plafond : « Mais si ça te dit, on pourrait essayer de voir où ça nous mène, nous deux. Si tu veux, hein ! »

Ce fut au tour de Loïc de sourire, et il glissa sa main dans celle de son amant avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Benjamin entremêla ses doigts aux siens et se tourna sur le côté pour lui faire face. Le Breton se serra contre lui, la tête dans le creux de l’épaule de l’autre garçon. Après quelques minutes passées à se blottir l’un contre l’autre, Loïc redressa la tête et planta ses yeux verts dans ceux de son petit ami.

« Alors, on va la prendre cette douche ? »

À ces mots, le regard brun se mit à briller d’une lueur d’amusement, mêlée à autre chose, quelque chose de plus profond, de plus intense. Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent et, main dans la main, entrèrent dans la salle de bain.

Fin


End file.
